Candice Myers
Candice Myers is a main character of the Into the Dark series. A medical student turned revolutionary she became an active combatant in the Revolutionary Army while also beginning a romantic relationship with Lt. Dante Bishop. Physical Appearance Candice is a petite young Caucasian woman and one of the smallest soldiers within the Revolutionary Army. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a heart-shaped face. During the initial outbreak, Candice dressed in a medical scrub shirt, as well as well as a high roller pants with dark brown boots and a scarf around her arm with a red cross to indicate her to be someone with medical experience. She is shown to wear a standard medical uniform with a Ballistic Vest a medical kit, standard combat boots after joining Dante's military unit as a combat medic. Background and Early Life Not much is known about Candice's life before the initial outbreak, other than she was a paramedic and she enjoyed to spend time with her friends and was intimidated by US Armed Forces like Cpl. Marco Rose and Lt. Dante Bishop. This was largely due to her knowledge of the US military interventions in Iraq, Afghanistan, Syria and throughout the Middle East. It can be assumed she was part of the modern day anti-war movement. It is often noted that she speaks in an overly sophisticated manner and dresses in high-quality clothes which in addition to her clothing can be assumed that she came from a high class family. Personality Despite the harsh world she lives in, Candice believes in saving lives, regardless of whether they deserve to be saved. Unlike Dante Bishop, her confidant and lover, Candice is idealistic and sees no reason for torture, cruelty, or violence. She does not wish for violence or war and tries to avoid fighting as much as she can. However, she will not hesitate to kill if it means protecting those she loves such as her friends or lover. Candice is headstrong, determined, dependable, and intelligent. She is also fair, selfless, caring, and loyal to a fault. She is quick to call people out on their behavior. She has a natural maternal instinct, as shown when she comforts and later protects Phoebe Cook a member of her military unit. Weapons Used AK-74 - Candice is shown to use the assault rifle throughout the series combating both the Infected and numerous United States Army soldiers. * 5.45×39mm - Browning Hi-Power - Candice also carried this pistol as her personal sidearm. * 9×19mm Parabellum Smith & Wesson Model 37 - In addition to her pistol she also conceals a small revolver as a self-defense weapon. * .38 Special Survival Knife - Candice is shown to be proficient in close combat using her knife and being able to kill infected with relative ease. Relationships Lt. Dante Bishop - Initially Candice and Dante were shown to have an antagonistic relationship with one another. Dante considers Candice to be a part of the 'privileged class system' that the rebel organization seeks to destroy while Candice views Dante as a merciless sociopathic killer on the same level of ruthlessness as the military dictatorship that he sought to destroy. Relations began to ease overtime as Candice integrated into the rebel organization acting as a medic for Dante's military unit, during this time he taught how to use firearms, close combat and even gave her a larger role in the group overall. While recovering from a flu outbreak, Dante confides in Candice about the struggles of leadership over the guerrillas and his desire to see the war come to an end. During their conversation Candice kisses Dante, which acts as the inciting incident to them having sex. Overtime, the two become closer as they are seen spending more and more time together but it is initially unclear how Dante feels about Candice. Prior to the siege of the US Military's most fortified outpost Dante and Candice meet one last time on the night prior once again consummating their relationship. It is later revealed that Candice is now pregnant with their child in a similar manner as his first lover-Sophia.Category:Protagonists